Nebukator
'Nebukator ' is the recurring main antagonist in the Austrian books Ritter Rüdiger. He's an evil sorcerer and alchemist who serves Lord Heinrich, promising to invent the Philosopher's Stone, but, as he explains in his Villain song bearing his name, he truely has no interest in that and is instead constantly planning to rule Castle Ehrenberg. Biography Books In the first book, before Rüdiger becomes a ghost, he's bullying him by saying. "What's the smallest book in the world? The Hero Sagas of Ritter Rüdiger, it hasn't got even one page!". Later, he's a presumed traitor, when he appears in Rüdiger's dream, saying he'll destroy him and rule Ehrenberg.When Rüdiger's already a ghost, he tries to kill Rüdiger's donkey but fails because Rüdiger's tickling him. Shouting after his mommy, he runs away. In the second book, he defends the castle from the robber baron Moritz von Greifenwald, however it later turns out to draw away any suspicion that he and von Greifenwald could become allies to conquer Ehrenberg. Their plan fails and Moritz von Greifenwald is forced to flee, while Nebukator manages to keep up his facade as a loyal servant of Lord Heinrich. In the third book, he frees one of Moritz' henchmen from prison, so Moritz and Nebukator can restart their attack. Later, when Moritz is already defeated, Nebukator tries to kill Heinrich with a canon, one of "his" inventions, but fails when the dragon Feuermaul grabs him and throws him into the Plansee. Stage Musical Nebukator appears again in the musical "Ritter Rüdiger" which doesn't follow the books' continuity. He's played by Bernhard "James" Lang. He hypnotises Heinrich, planning to marry him with his cousin Frederike and to send Heinrich's daughter Isabella to the monastery. But Alex, a boy from the 21st century who was sent to the past by Rüdiger, discovers Nebukator's "sorcerer-language": he says Latin words, but speaks them reversed (for example: "otse soem suvres" = servus meos esto = be my slave). When Alex frees Heinrich, he refuses the marriage. Like in the third book, Nebukator tries to shoot Heinrich but Feuermaul appears and burns the canon, which causes an explode that probably killed Nebukator. However, he's seen at the end of the musical, singing one phrase of the song "Ich liebe dich". 2nd Musical Nebukator appears in the sequel of the musical, planning to get revenge. To do so, he seeks to use ancient weapons from inside a mountain: the pure elements of fire and ice. Using a crystal, he manages to summon a fleed of lava to destroy his enemies, however his plans get foiled again and he himself gets defeated again by Feuermaul's son. Trivia *Despite his evil and calculating personality, Nebukator is scared and helpless when left alone in the dark, he even cries for his mommy. This possibly originates from a trauma since in one scene in the musical, he tells the audience how much he cried once when he called for his mommy and she didn't come. *He's implied to be the murderer of Heinrich's wife in the stage musical, however it's never proved. *He is similiar to Count Aldobrandini, as they are both sorcerous alchemists who gain their lords' trust by promising them to create gold while they are actually just manipulating their masters for their own plans (Aldobrandini manipulates the duke for getting Adriana, Nebukator manipulates Heinrich for gaining control over castle Ehrenberg). Gallery Nebukator bowing before Heinrich.jpg|Nebukator bowing before Heinrich (on the left), who is unaware that Nebukator manipulates him Nebukator hypnotizing Heinrich.jpg|Nebukator hypnotizing Heinrich Nebukator summoning demons.jpg|Nebukator summoning demons Nebukator singing with demons.jpg|Nebukator dancing with the demons during his song Nebukator gloating.jpg|Nebukator's Evil Gloating during the song Nebukator Crazy Laugh.jpg|Nebukator's Crazy Laugh during the song Nebukator crying.jpg|Nebukator cyring when telling the audience how his mommy didn't come to look for him Nebukator Terrified.jpg|Nebukator hiding under his cloak, terrified of being alone Nebukator vs. Rüdiger.jpg|Nebukator vs. Rüdiger Nebukator stabbing Rüdiger.jpg|Nebukator stabs Rüdiger to everyone's shock Nebukator threatened by Rüdiger.jpg|Nebukator threatened by Rüdiger, who survived being stabbed as he was already dead Nebukator vs. Feuermaul.jpg|Nebukator about to fire a canon at the dragon Feuermaul, who lights it up and causes it to explode Nebukator Cameo at the end.jpg|Nebukator's cameo at the end of the musical, singing a phrase of the final song Category:Book Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:Magic